Their Lives Are Average
by Casandravus
Summary: The best thing about living in Smash Mansion? No two days are the same. Oneshots of what it's like to be a Smasher. MetaPuff, BPeach, PikOshi, Zarth, and others.
1. One Song Proves the Whole World Wrong

**Disclaimer:** Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Second Disclaimer:** "Ave Maria" by Regina Spektor belongs to her and her record company. Not me.

**Note:**I'm revising this as well as my other fanfictions; please don't be alarmed if my stories suddenly disappear.

**Pairing(s):** Meta KnightxJigglypuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: One Song Proves the World Wrong<strong>

"If there ever was a retarded Final Smash," Ike said one day, "It would have to be Jigglypuff's."

Even though most of the Smashers within hearing range of the mercenary knew Jigglypuff to be a kind, loving Pokèmon, they had to agree. Sure, the fact that she grew about five times her normal size was cool, but the singing? No. That was enough to cause the move to inevitably be made fun of, as well as Jigglypuff herself, in a sense.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Snake. "Here she comes now."

Idle conversation continued as the green-eyed Pokèmon walked into the room, rolling her eyes – her ridiculous Final Smash had been one of several gossip topics for weeks now. It was almost a nuisance to her now. Shrugging, she walked on and headed for her room.

Pushing the door to where it was only slightly ajar, she sat on her bed, staring contentedly out of the nearby window, appreciating the pretty view. As she took a slow, deep breath, she started to sing.

* * *

><p>Zelda was walking down the hall, looking for Nana, when she heard an incredible melodious voice floating towards her. Quickly forgetting her search, they Hyrulian princess picked up her pace. Her stop in front of Jigglypuff's door was a sudden one that caused several people behind her to bump into each other.<p>

"What the heck?" asked an aggravated Wolf.

The princess's eyes twinkled as she put a finger to her lips, smiling. "Shush. Just listen," she whispered. For once, they listened, completely silent and in total awe.

"_The muscles of the intellectuals are atrophying; nobody's running, nobody's hiding..."_

What they heard was simply phenomenal, in a word. It was an excellent song, despite the fact that it was completely foreign to everyone aside from whoever was singing it.

"_Ave, ave, ave, ave Maria... Ave, ave, ave, ave Maria... A boy on a train with a birthmark on his forehead, listening to language tapes and all he hear is birds,"_the voice stopped, marking the end of the song. Zelda cautiously peeked into the door, then swiftly turned to face the others.

"Guys, you won't believe this… But that was Jigglypuff singing. I looked in and saw her myself."

Disbelieving gasps came from all that were near here except one. Meta Knight's eyes turned a rare, light shade of blue as confidence and a pang of romantic emotion coursed through him. He moved through the small crowd with ease, quietly asking Zelda to get the others away from the room, so he could have a moment with his best friend. With curt nod accompanied by an understanding half-smile, the Hyrulian princess complied. Within a minute, everyone was gone, minus him.

_This is it. _The masked Dreamland denizen thought. _Here goes nothing._ And he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jigglypuff answered across the room. She beamed when she saw her friend's masked face, and scooted over so he could sit with her on the bed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Meta Knight gave a small laugh. "I heard you singing, Jigglypuff. You sounded simply… Amazing," his voice trailed off due to the sudden nervousness that overtook him.

Green eyes stared at him, wide with wonder. She gave him a fierce hug, almost crying with happiness. "Meta Knight, you have made my day. Thank you so much."

Hesitantly, he returned the embrace, heart beating wild. "You're welcome. Oh, and Jigglypuff?"

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I admire your courage."

A hug so forceful that it knocked them both off the bed was his response. "Thanks! Do you wanna catch a movie tonight?"

Yellow eyes changed color instantly. "I'd love too."


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer:**Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note: **The pairings I support will _never_ change. However, I will write requests or pairings outside of what I support.

**Pairing(s)**: Meta KnightxJigglypuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Coffee<strong>

"I hate coffee."

"_What_?"

This was what Meta Knight heard as he walked down the hall and entered the cafeteria for breakfast.

"You heard me: I. _Hate. _Coffee."

"I just don't see _how_! It's _amazing_!"

A sigh escaped Jigglypuff. "It's an acquired taste that I just don't have."

Kirby finally gave up and shrugged. "Fine. That just means more for me!"

Meta Knight sat down beside the pink Pokèmon. "I didn't know that you hated coffee."

A sarcastic laugh. "Most people don't until I get into an argument like the one you apparently overheard."

Yellow eyes turned magenta. "I see. So then, what do you drink with donuts if you hate coffee?"

Jigglypuff smiled. "Hot cocoa," to prove her point, she showed her friend the contents of her mug before dipping a donut into it and eating the pastry.

Looking around to make sure no one aside from Jigglypuff was watching, Meta Knight popped his mask and quickly ate a donut. He swallowed. "At least you don't have to deal with wearing a mask and having to eat in secrecy."

"You wouldn't either, if you weren't so worried about your reputation," she whispered. "Kirby's an adorable little puffball Star Warrior, and he still gets respect… Even though, in my opinion, you're _much_ cuter."

Giving a slight cough, Meta Knight blushed behind his mask. "Oh, hush you. Drink your hot cocoa."

Jigglypuff giggled. "Fine, but you know I have a point."

Meta Knight said nothing, but his eyes turned blue.


	3. Gregory House

**Disclaimer:** Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Second Disclaimer:** House and all related characters, trademarks, and such belong to the channel and production company from which they came. Not me.

**Note:** It's revision time! I'm revising all of my fanfictions and working on regular updates. Hoo-rah. Also, I will add other couples to this eventually, so do not fear! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gregory House<strong>

Peach was in the lounge of Smash Mansion, watching television. Ike, Zelda, Nana, Marth, Sonic, Jigglypuff, and others had joined her. "What are you watching?" Sonic asked curiously.

The Mushroom Kingdom's princess gave an excited squeal before exclaiming, "Why, I'm only watching the coolest, most bad-a medical show _ever_! I'm watching _House_!"

As the show went on, everyone started to see exactly why Peach loved it so much. Halfway through House_, _Meta Knight came in, deciding to be somewhat social, and sat on the floor so he could watch the rest of it.

Bold green eyes went from the television, to Meta Knight, back to the television. Jigglypuff kept glancing back and forth between the two for the duration of the show. When it was over, the channel was changed and the group disbanded. Jigglypuff and her best friend walked around Smash Mansion.

"You know, Meta Knight, you remind me of House."

Dreamland's swordsman nearly fell over at her statement. "How so?"

The pink Pokèmon gave a half-smile. "You hide your emotions like he does… Sure, your eyes change color if you let them, and sometimes your tone changes, but when you go to the trouble of _really_ hiding your emotions, no one knows how you feel but you. Plus you're just as cynical – if not more so – than he is."

"I'm wondering if that's a compliment or an insult."

"I meant it as a good thing… I just wish you'd open up more. Embracing emotions is not a weakness of males, Meta Knight." Jigglypuff took her friend's hand and gently squeezed it for a moment before quickly letting it go. "I'll see you later."

Meta Knight watched as she left for the Multi-Man Arena, and beamed behind his mask as his eyes turned light blue.

He would _definitely _open up more – but only around her.


	4. The Laundry Incident

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note:**I hope you like this (revised) chapter! :D

**Pairing(s):** Meta KnightxJigglypuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Laundry Incident<strong>

Jigglypuff _hated_ laundry with a passion. She was so small that it was almost impossible for her to carry all of her roommates' clothing – including Yoshi's saddle - down to the laundry room.

Giving an aggravated sigh, she slammed the clothing and saddle onto the ground and climbed atop the pile so she could see the buttons on the washer. After she loaded the clothes, she found a brush and some prepared cleaning water for Yoshi's saddle. Jigglypuff plopped on the floor, soaked the brush's bristles in the water, and began to scrub at the saddle.

* * *

><p>Meta Knight was bored. Pikachu and Yoshi went to a nearby mall to go shopping for the yellow mouse's birthday, and everyone else was watching Bowser, Kirby, Falco, and Ness brawl. He remembered that it was Jigglypuff's turn to do laundry, so he decided to walk down and see if she needed help.<p>

"Thank God! You've rescued me!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she saw her best friend come down. After seeing Meta Knight's eyes turn magenta, she huffed, "It's not funny. This thing is hard to clean!"

"Oh really?" Meta Knight asked. "Let me see it then."

Green eyes rolled as Jigglypuff handed him the saddle and brush. "Psht, good luck. You'll need it."

* * *

><p>A while later, Meta Knight found that Jigglypuff was right; cleaning that saddle was <em>hellishly<em> difficult. He gently placed the brush on the ground so that he wouldn't throw – and break – it out of frustration. Giggles suddenly erupted from the Star Warrior's friend, which caused him to glare at her through his mask. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't _you_ the one who asked me to help you clean this stupid thing?"

"_You're_ the one who decided to come down here! Besides, seeing you have difficulty with something is kinda funny," Jigglypuff answered. At the look he gave her, she stopped laughing. "Here, let me by so I can get the clothes out of the – AAAH!"

Jigglypuff slipped and closed her eyes, bracing herself for a painful crash to the floor. Instead she heard a _whoosh _sound and felt something soft beneath her. Taking a chance on using her peripheral vision, she saw something blue laying on the floor. She saw a mask about three or four feet away from her and gasped. It hit Meta Knight like a ten-ton boulder when he couldn't feel the metal on his face. Quickly, he moved Jigglypuff so that she was standing and picked up his mask, cursing when he found that the clasps were broken.

"Y'know," Jigglypuff answered, "I don't see why you're so embarrassed; your reputation wouldn't be ruined, people would consider you that much braver for showing your true face." She came up to her friend and gave him a hug.

Meta Knight inwardly shivered. _This is __**not**_ _good. I'm not supposed to have these – _his musings stopped when something soft touched his cheek for an instant. Blushing, he looked at her to find that she was picking up Yoshi's saddle.

"I'm going back to the room and telling Yoshi to clean this freaking thing himself," she wouldn't look at him, but he knew she was talking to him, "And I'll get you a new mask." She upped and left for their room, saddle in tow.

"Thanks, Jiggly."

"You're welcome."

In that moment, feelings were realized, and two friends understood that their friendship had changed – perhaps for the better.


	5. SuperFreak

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note: **I have returned... With REVISIONS!

**Second Note: **Yesyesyes, I should be updating _Super Smash Party_. I'm still working on the details for it; between college and maintaing a social life, I'm really strapped on time.

**Dedication:**To any readers who remember me. Thank you.

**Pairing(s):** Meta KnightxJigglypuff, PikachuxYoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: SuperFreak<strong>

After a pleasant day of shopping with Nana and Zelda, Jigglypuff walked through the front door of Smash Mansion. Not even three feet in the house, she was knocked down by a blur of yellow and green.

"Jiggly, Jiggly, Jiggly!" Pikachu and Yoshi cried simultaneously. "You've _got_ to see this!"

The pink Pokèmon blinked in surprised. "What in the world are you two on about?"

Her friends looked at each other, grinned, and dragged her to their bedroom door. Green eyes looked into the room curiously, and Jigglypuff had _no_ words for what she saw - her best friend doing something so ridiculous, so _**wrong**_, that she had to wonder if he was drunk. Making sure to turn away from the scene, she whispered to them only this:

"Oh my _God_."

* * *

><p>Pikachu hurriedly shoved her pink friend out of the way to look in, and had to run again so she wouldn't be caught. Soon her boyfriend and their roomate were behind her, waiting until they were out of the wing to burst into laughter.<p>

"That," declared Jigglypuff, "has got to be the _greatest_ thing I've seen in the three seasons I've been here," she broke into more giggles and fell to the floor.

Yoshi caught his girlfriend as she proceeded to fall over. He grinned, shaking his head as an action of laughter displacement, lest he lead them back into a spasming pile of giggles. "It is hilarious..."

Kirby walked up to them and asked, "Did _you_ see it too?"

The trio nodded, wondering how he knew. "He takes it very, _very_ seriously," the Dreamland resident told them. "But he's so _bad_ at it! You would've never guessed it, right?"

Again, they nodded.

"Someone needs to talk to him about this. Seriously," Pikachu said. "I volunteer Jiggly!"

Yoshi and Kirby whooped, and they pushed the embarrassed Pokèmon into her room just as the swordsman was heading for the door. "Oops!"

Meta Knight stopped, suddenly fighting a blush behind his mask. "Uh, hi, Jigglypuff!"

She looked at him, face deathly serious.

"You know," she said, "you are a _freak_, Meta Knight."

As expected, he stuttered.

"I've seen you. And - I love you when I say this - you _really_ need dance lessons."


	6. Kick in the Head

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note:** This is my take on Theme 58 in the 100 Themes challenge. I will _not _be doing a separate SSB: Brawl story for the 100 challenges, because I am lazy. XD

**Pairing(s): **PikachuxYoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Kick in the Head<strong>

The first time Pickachu talked to Yoshi was after a four-man battle with Fox and Luigi. Using her impressive speed, Pikachu grabbed as many items as she was allowed to hold and used them to knock out Luigi without hesitation. After he had taken out Fox, in the madness of Pikachu talking up on items, Yoshi had found the Smash Ball and was trying to break it open.

Before he knew what was coming, Yoshi got an epic kick to the face which knocked him to the ground. "Hey, what the – _oh dear Lord, I am going to die._"

Pikachu had broken the Smash Ball open and was now sparking up to use Volt Tackle. Yoshi had no choice but to attempt – and fail – to hide. A few moments later, the match was over, and the four Smashers walked into Smash accepted the defeat quite graciously, waving off comments with a smile as he went to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Yoshi!" the yellow rat approached him cheerfully. "Good match! Wanna hang out sometime?"

Having never really gotten along with the other Smashers in the few weeks they had been there, the dragon was startled. "R-Really? You wanna hang out with me?"

"Yeah! How else do you make friends around here?"

"Uhm... You feed them?" he haphazardly motioned toward Wario and Kirby, who were currently devouring a massive buffet.

Pikachu laughed. "Well, you could do that as a last resort, but it wouldn't work on me."

Before he could realize what he wa saying, Yoshi asked, "So what _would _work on you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how could I become better friends with you?" Then he thought to himself, W_hy am I just now noticing that that sounded like a pick-up line, I don't even _-

As if reading his mind, Pikachu said, "It's okay, Yoshi! Um, do you want to watch a movie instead of eating in here, or what?"

"I was actually thinking about eating on the roof – I mean, if you wanted to..."

Pikachu grinned. "I'd love that. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yoshi went to get a snack out of the kitchen pantry. As he loudly closed one of the cabinet doors, a familiar yell sounded out, and he was knocked over yet again.<p>

"_Crap_! I'm sorry, Yoshi!"

"It's okay, Pikachu," he told her as he got up. "I just may as well get used to getting kicked in the face – it seems like this is something that'll happen a lot."

Just for that, his yellow friend kicked him in the head.**  
><strong>


	7. New Romance

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note: ** …Yes, I know, I have _Super Smash Party_ and other stories to finish. Trust me, I know! I've been trying to figure out a lot of personal situations and I'm going to have to (gasp!) _plan_SSP and revise it (again!). To make up for the hiatuses, here's another oneshot for this collection!

**Pairing(s): **Samus/Wolf, mentions of MetaPuff, Zarth, and Pikoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: New Romance<strong>

It was a rainy day at Smash Mansion, in the middle of summer. Master Hand had called a free day, which meant no Brawls or training of any kind – some Smashers used this time to sleep, and others planned dates.

However, there _was_one resident of the mansion who was staring out of the enormous paned windows, sighing in melancholy.

"What's wrong, Samus?" Jigglypuff asked. "It's not like you to be… _Sad_," the pink Pokémon wasn't sure if the last word was what she wanted to say, so the statement ended up sounding more like a question.

The blonde gave a humorless laugh. She bent down and whispered, "It's also not like me to have a crush, let alone on someone that'll never return the sentiment."

"Wanna talk about it in private?"

"If you don't mind, I know you have a lot of bigger – "

This time it was Jigglypuff who gave a humorless laugh. "My issues actually aren't all that serious right now. You obviously need somebody to talk to, and I'm making the offer. I made a lean-to on the roof, would you like to go there? Or my room? Or…"

"I'd rather not catch my death, thanks all the same. Your room sounds good, as long as your roommates are okay with us locking them out for a little bit."

"Meta Knight's talking to Fox, Falco, and Wolf - " she pointedly ignored her blonde friend's subtle flinch at the last name, "And Pikachu and Yoshi are on a double-date with Marth and Zelda. So we're clear – let's go."

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten snacks and drinks, Jigglypuff locked her bedroom door behind her. "Have a seat and tell me what the situation is; even if I can't help, talking about it will help you feel better."<p>

Samus plopped down on Jigglypuff's bed. "Well, Jigs, it's like this… I'm infatuated with another Smasher who I know _for fact _will never like me back."

"Well, I figured that much. But, I mean… Who is it? Why are you so sure they won't like you back?"

"You're going to laugh when I tell you who it is."

The pink Pokémon raised her right hand. "I, Jigglypuff of Victory Road, solemnly swear to laugh at you, Samus Aran, for telling me who you have a crush on. If I break this swear, you can hit me and eat all my food."

"..."

"Samus, I have to be able to hear you."

"…It's…"

"Who? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that."

"Gods above! It's _WOLF_, okay! …Oh good grief, I hope he didn't hear that."

Jigglypuff ran to her door, unlocked it, peeked into the hallway for a minute or two. "Nope. Nobody's in the hall; I think everybody went to the cafeteria to eat, or they're in the lounge playing games and watching T.V."

"Thank goodness," Samus sighed. "That would have been so awkward…"

"I can imagine, that'd be like me blurting out my crush on Meta Knight to the entire mansion – anyway, how do you know that Wolf doesn't return your feelings?"

"We're _best friends_, Jigs… And he said that he'd never date a girl that's his best friend."

"Well, _best friends_ make the best significant others. Look at Pikachu and Yoshi, for instance! They were friends _way_ before they started dating, and they're _so _happy."

"That's true."

"And besides, I've seen him look at you when you're not paying attention."

"All right, now you're just pulling my – "

"I'm really not! Peach, Luigi, Kirby, Pit, and Sonic have noticed it too!"

Samus looked at her friend quizzically, "Then how come none of _them_ever pointed it out?"

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes. "Who says they didn't?"

* * *

><p>A polite knocking saved the blonde from having to reply. "Jigglypuff?" Meta Knight's voice resonated. "Can I come in?"<p>

"Coming!" Jigglypuff ran to unlock the door, mouthing a quick apology to Samus, who shrugged. "How did your little get-together go?" she asked her crush.

"It went better than expected. Link showed up, and they made a bet," he chuckled, "All of them have to tell the object of their affections how they feel in the next twelve hours, or else risk having their beds booby-trapped by me."

Samus laughed, since the Dreamland swordsman was nearly infamous for his amazing booby traps. "That's genius!" At the realization that Wolf was a part of the bet, she blushed fiercely. "Thanks for talking with me, Jigglypuff – I'm gonna go for a swim in the heated pool. See you later, Meta Knight!"

"You're welcome!" Jigglypuff called out as her friend ran out of the room. "Goodness gracious…" she flopped onto her bed, and grumbled into her pillow.

Meta Knight just laughed.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, Wolf asked everyone in the living room, "Have any of you seen Samus?"<p>

Peach pointed down the only hall with wood floors. "She's in the heated pool."

"Thanks for the tip!"

Wolf had done many brave, incredible things in his life. He had also done many outright stupid things, and he wasn't quite sure which category confessing his feelings for Samus Aran fell under. "Think about that later," he muttered to himself. "Right now, you are going to march into those double doors and tell that woman how you feel."

Despite the fact that his self-pep talk hadn't done much for his confidence, Wolf did just that. As it turned out, he walked in just as his crush came up for air; she saw him and froze for a half-second. Then she smiled.

"Wolf! Would you like to join me for a swim? The water's great!"

_Might as well,_he thought. Aloud, he replied, "Sure – just gotta change into my swim trunks! Be back in just a second!"

Samus chuckled to herself. Not only did she have a great opportunity to tell her best friend how she felt about him, but she also got a spectacular view of his body in action – a two-for-one deal, so to speak. "Lookin' good!" she complimented with a (Wolf) whistle.

"And the same to you!" he winked at her, unknowingly causing her to blush. "All right, Sam, I'm gonna jump in, so you might wanna move." When he came up (a couple feet in front of his best female friend), he asked, "How was that?"

"Great form!" she gave him a thumbs-up. "Actually, Wolf, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"First off, you have to promise that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

Wolf scoffed as he sat on the edge of the pool. "_Of course_we'll always be friends. Best friends, in fact. C'mon, Sam… You know you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna get mad or be offended."

"You know how I've been acting kind of weird lately?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have a crush on somebody."

Wolf's heart dropped, as did his ears. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We've been friends forever – best friends, even – he makes me laugh, I make him laugh (I think), and he's the only person to ever get away with referring to me as Sam."

As she said this, his ears perked up and he grinned. "…Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"You. Sam. Have a crush. On… Me?"

Samus blushed. "Guilty as charged."

Wolf's heart did summersaults as he took this in. He didn't think it was possible, but his feelings were returned! He replied in a deadpan tone, "I'm coming to get you."

"What?"

"I'm coming to get you!" He jumped in and grabbed her from behind. "The feelings are definitely mutual, Sam – " he kissed her on the cheek, "And I'd like it very much if you'd accompany me to a group movie outing two nights from now."

Samus grinned. "I'd love to."


	8. Celebrity Status

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me. Yoshi's Island (and all related trademarks, etc.) belongs to its creators. Not me.

**Note:** Again, I know I should update _Super Smash Party_… I've gotta download the chapters I already have and then go from there (on the bright side, I just figured out who my villain for that story is!). So here's another oneshot to tide you all over!

**Second Note:**In this oneshot, I make a reference to Yoshi's Island – those who can give me the references in a review get a chapter dedication and a oneshot based on their FFN pen-names! Also, this oneshot has some theories I've had about the relations between characters; I hope they make sense!

**Pairing(s): **Peach/Bowser.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Celebrity Status<strong>

Peach Toadstool was not a woman who let her prominent status in the Mushroom Kingdom bother her. For the most part, she actually enjoyed her status; her father and Toadsworth handled the politics, so all she had to do was maintain her image and look pretty.

Today, however, the princess found herself staring at a letter from Toadsworth: _Dearest Peach, _she read, _Your father and I have successfully allied with that kingdom I told you about before you left._This itself had made the princess happy – Prince Froggy had been giving her kingdom a heck of a time over an issue regarding the maintenance of the rising frog population.

_However… The citizens are anxiously awaiting for your return – specifically, a kidnap upon your return. They all know that King Bowser would never hurt you, and they miss the dramatics of his antics; the kingdom is quite boring without his stunts. Would you be a dear and make yourself available for "abduction" when the two of you return from Smash Mansion?_

Love,  
>Toadsworth.<p>

_p.s. – Your father's gone to a golfing tournament; he'll be gone for a month_.

It wasn't the idea of faking a kidnapping that had bothered Peach – the last few trips to Bowser's castle had, in fact, been planned ahead of time via coded messages – it was the way Toadsworth _demanded_it of her. As if acting like a helpless damsel, she was saving Mushroom Kingdom from being destroyed in war. At the thought, she kicked the edge of her bed, groaning under her breath as she stubbed her toe.

Too agitated to stay in her room, the blonde stormed to the Multi-Man Arena, cursing and waving the letter around. Suddenly, she collided with something hard and fell to the ground.

"What's the matter, Peach?" Bowser knelt beside her. "I haven't _ever _heard you cuss like that, not even the first few times I took you to my castle."

"It's this _stupid_ _letter_… Or rather, _Toadsworth_," she refused to look at him as she offered him the paper, "Just read it."

The Koopa King sat against the wall as he read the letter. "That is _outrageous_!" he roared at seeing Toadsworth's so-called request. "I mean, sure, we've faked the last few abductions, but…"

Peach sighed, still refusing to look at her admirer. "It's the way he – and the majority of my kingdom, for that matter – have learned to view it as entertainment, as if our relationship is some kind of spectacle for all the world to see. I know you'd never hurt me; back at the beginning, it scared me, but now it feels like…"

"Feels like what?"

Tear-filled blue eyes met fiery red. "It feels like we have something _special_. Private. Sure, the kidnappings are public – that's part of the fun – but now people are turning what they can't see into a game."

Touched by this, Bowser put his clawed hand on Peach's shoulder. "I know what you mean, but that's part of being prominent figures in societies like ours; the public gets bored with what it knows, so it makes assumptions and treats intimate relationships like playthings."

Peach nodded as she finally let the tears out. "Oh, Bowser," she whispered, "I don't want to let them in anymore – I don't want them to hurt the koopalings."

The king laughed. "Peach, if they haven't hurt me by now, I highly doubt they'll hurt my kids. And the more you hide, the harder the public fights to know what's going on… I think Junior would love to go with me on a trip to your castle," he grinned at her. "But if they try to hurt him – "

"They won't. They like you too much!" Peach smiled. "Tell you what; I'll talk to Mario and Luigi, and see if I can't get them to stall my 'rescue' for a week or two, so I can actually spend time with all of you."

"You'd do that?"

Peach stood with resolve. "Bowser, they know I'm friends with you; and you of _all_people should know that the relationships you have here stay with you in your home world. They'll understand."

* * *

><p>He started walking with her down the hallway, eying her nervously. "Does… Toadsworth know?"<p>

"About what?"

"Our…"

"Our relationship when we're not in the limelight? He knows that you admire me, and that you'd never hurt me, but other than that he doesn't have a clue. My _father_knows more than Toadsworth in that regard."

Bowser stood in front of her to stop her. "You've told him about me?"

"Mhm. I told my mother before, and she ended up telling him everything before she died. So when he asked for the truth, I gave it to him – don't worry," she added, "He likes you a lot, and he says that our bonding has made relations between our kingdoms much better than it ever would've been otherwise."

"Thank goodness."

Later in the afternoon, the king reflected on their conversation. _Every time we talked about our exact relationship, she said it was special, but she kind of swerved around the romantic aspect, which wouldn't happen unless…_

Unless she had feelings for him. Peach had always been blunt about her opinions and feelings, but lately that bluntness had turned a quiet smile or staring just a second too long. With a sudden jolt of realization, Bowser jumped up and rushed to find the princess who had held his affection for so long.

"Hey, Pit! Have you seen Peach anywhere?"

The angel stopped and thought for a second. "I think she wen' to the gardens, mate," he replied. "She said somethin' 'bout wa'tin' to kill 'er guardian, and needin' to figure some t'ins out."

Peach was looking at the lilies, softly singing a song. "If roses are the guarded mothers, if hyacinths are the loving fathers, then the lilies are the pretty little babies. Bloom, you little lilies, show us your stripes and stars – blossom, pretty babies, and your petals will stay strong…"

"That's beautiful," Bowser whispered in hopes that he wouldn't scare her.

She jumped and turned. "Thanks. That was a song my mother taught me… So, what brings you out here?"

He took a breath to calm his nerves. "I need to talk to you."

Peach led him to one of the private garden benches. "What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked as they sat down.

"Our relationship."

To her credit, she tried to look surprised. "What about it?"

Bowser gently held Peach's face in his hand so that he could look into her eyes. "I know you've developed romantic feelings for me, Peach. I also know that, despite these feelings, you may not want to pursue romance with me – and that's okay. It's all right. I just… Through the years, you have not only been a guest, but a dear friend and a motherly figure to my children. I love you, Peach Toadstool, and all I want is your happiness."

The princess took his free hand and asked, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll still be the best of friends. One chance is all I ask."

Only one response could do justice to Bowser's compassionate confession. Peach straightened herself and leaned in slowly, eyes closing as her lips met his. Bowser wrapped his arms around the love of his life, and even after their kiss ended he held her close.

"If this is what celebrity status brings me, I wanna be a celebrity 'til the day I die," the Koopa told his companion.

The princess laughed and said, "Me too."


	9. The Shape of Love I

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note:** Holy cheese, I'm on a roll with ideas for this collection. 0_0' Well, hopefully this writing kick will give me inspiration for the next few chapters of _Super Smash Party_! Also, this oneshot has a bit of violence in it, and an unusual pairing – just a head's up!

**Second Note: **This "episode" is gonna have to be made into a two-shot… Hopefully you all enjoy it! Also, Red is the Pokémon Trainer in Brawl, and Ash is the one on the show.

**Pairing(s): **Mewtwo /Jigglypuff, Pikachu/Yoshi, Meta Knight/Jigglypuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Shape of Love (I)<strong>

_She lay on Giovanni's office floor, beaten and tired. The Team Rocket grunts had over-worked her __**again**_. _After pushing her to the point of exhaustion, they had ordered her to sing – and she really had tried, but… Her throat was so raw that the only noise coming out was a high-pitched growl, and even that had only lasted for a second or two._

Mistaking her condition for disobedience, the grunts had carried her to the office, and the Master had proceeded to beat her for her 'defiance'.

_**I wish He was here**__, she thought to herself. __**At least when He was around, I had someone who gave a crap about me.**__But she knew that his escape had been needed – that he still dealt with Hell in his training, and that the emotional abuse outweighed any physical trials he may have faced here._

_"Get up, you rat!" the Master kicked her. "Get up and sing for me now!"_

_She fainted as the hands grabbed her again._

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff's eyes shot opened as she screamed. The bedroom light immediately came on, and her three roommates immediately surrounded her. "It's nothing," she hastily told them. "I just had a nightmare – it's nothing. Go back to bed."<p>

Pikachu, however, knew of the horrors her friend had experienced while in the lab. "Jigglypuff, _I_definitely know better. Was it about…?"

"Yeah. _Unfortunately_," the pink Pokémon sighed. "I'm sorry for waking all of you up…"

"It's not a problem," Meta Knight told her as his eyes turned blue – a color that only showed when the Dreamland swordsman was worried. "We care about you, Jigglypuff, and whatever it is, you can tell Yoshi and me as well."

"Yeah!" Yoshi piped up. "We're your friends. And what're friends for, if not to hold each other after nightmares and battles and tears?"

Pikachu fervently agreed. "Jigglypuff, maybe it's time you – "

"_No._"

"May I ask why not?" Meta Knight tilted his head slightly.

Jigglypuff looked at the ceiling, "Pikachu, Red, and Him are the only ones who know what happened to me before I came here," she explained. "It took _years_, literally, for me to tell Pikachu, and Red didn't find out 'til he had been here for three months, and Pikachu had to _beg_me to let her tell him… And He was there for a good part of it."

"Who's He?" Yoshi asked, noting the emphasis with which his pink friend said the word.

"He," said Pikachu, "is from our world, and is a former Smasher."

The green dragon gasped. "Are you _serious_?" Both Pokémon nodded. "He… He went through _Hell _just to… How did you…?"

Meta Knight cleared his throat. "Would one of you mind explaining what's going on, or should I excuse myself from the room for the next few hours?"

Jigglypuff looked at Pikachu, then the swordsman. "You may wanna have a seat, Meta Knight. It's a _very _long story… I mean, unless you wanna go back to sleep – "

"None of us are going to sleep, Jigs," Yoshi told her. "You may as well tell M.K. and I the whole story," he added as he ignored his friend's glare at the abbreviation.

Jigglypuff closed her eyes. "Let me try something first," she said as she took a deep breath and concentrated.

* * *

><p><em>Mewtwo, if you can hear me, <em>_**please **__answer._

_…Jigglypuff?_ the almost-monotone voice replied. _Is it really you?_

_Yes. I'm sorry for bothering you, but -_

_Wh__ere are you right now?_ he asked her telepathically. _Perhaps it would be easier for me to assist you if I were there. You haven't contacted me in months._

_I know, and I'm sorry_, Jigglypuff swallowed hard, _I've been so busy lately, and -_

_I can tell that you need me beside you, Jigglypuff. Where are you?_

She smiled as a single tear rolled down her face. _I'm at Smash Mansion. West Wing, the room with the French windows; Pikachu and two other Smashers are with me. Please hurry._

_Let me tell Mew that I'm heading out, and I'll be there in short order._

_Thank you, Mewtwo. I appreciate it_.

What she wanted to tell him was 'I love you', but she felt it would be inappropriate to say so telepathically.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Meta Knight inquired softly, as if trying not to upset her anymore.<p>

"Mewtwo's coming," she told them. "He's coming, and he's going to help you understand my – our – story."

Pikachu stiffened. "Are… You sure that's a good idea? I mean, after everything on the island with Ash – "

"You and I both know that what happened on that island was nothing short of a miracle," she replied. "And nothing like that is going to happen this time, anyway. He's coming to my aid, just as he promised he would all that time ago."

Only Yoshi noticed the change in Meta Knight's eyes – medium blue, blue-black, then yellow, all in the space of a second. As he went to say something about it, a polite tapping on the window knocked the group out of its reverie.

Jigglypuff could barely contain her excitement. "Come on, Mewtwo - you know how to open windows!"

His violet eyes lit up in mirth. "Well, yes, but I'd much rather be _invited _in, seeing as I haven't been here in ages."

As the windows were opened, Mewtwo glided in easily. "Hello, Pikachu," he smiled, "How have you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been great! The mansion's still as chaotic as ever, just with some new faces. I like Lucario and all, but Smash Mansion just isn't the same without you."

"At least he's been doing well and growing upon my tutelage. Care to introduce me to…?"

"The masked one is Meta Knight, and the green one is Yoshi," Jigglypuff answered. "We're all roommates and best friends – Meta Knight's one of The New Eight."

"I feel like I'm part of a great prophecy now, thanks Jigs."

Totally ignoring her best friend's sarcasm, she replied, "You're welcome!" and to Mewtwo, "Have a seat – would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"I'll get food and drinks!" Yoshi stood. "And M.K. will be my assistant!"

"One of everything!" Pikachu joked. "But seriously, Yoshi, you know what I like… Jigglypuff's in the mood for… Ramen, I think?"

"Yep!"

"I'll have whatever Jigglypuff is having," Mewtwo supplied. A few minutes after they left, he stated, "Sir Knight seems upset about something." _Oh, and Jigglypuff? _he only sent telepathic messages when distance was an issue or when he wanted to discuss a very private matter.

Pikachu had experienced this communication first-hand, and so was used to it. "I think I'm gonna check on Yoshi and M.K. – I'll be back in a little bit!"

Simultaneously, the other two replied, "Okay."

_Yes? _Jigglypuff didn't want anyone to hear their conversation either, and after adjusting the curtains, she sat beside the other Pokémon on her bed.

_I think Sir Knight has developed a romantic interest in you, _he sounded a bit agitated.

She laughed out loud at his name for the swordsman, _Yeah. __**Right**_, she replied derisively. _I mean, I know he has feelings and that he cares about the welfare of others, but __**romance**__! I doubt it._

_He's jealous of me, you know_, Mewtwo said as he wrapped his arm around her.

_As well he should be,_ she rolled her eyes, _though I seriously don't think he's jealous. I'd be flattered if he was, but… He's unbreakable._

_You once said the same of me, remember?_

_Yeah, but I didn't have to force you to talk. You saw me, and wanted to know who or what I was. I enticed you!_

Mewtwo couldn't help but chuckle at that. _Yes, you did. And you loved me._

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff smiled, and hummed softly. <em>And you loved me. I still love you, you know.<em>

_And I love you._

She looked at him, and whispered, "Really?"

He nodded, and used telekinesis to bring her to his eye-level. Right then, right there, he kissed her.

Pikachu and Yoshi had finally caught up to Meta Knight, foods and beverages in tow, when they saw him freeze at the doorway. As they went to ask what the matter was, he pointed a gloved hand at the doorway.

_Jigglypuff and Mewtwo were __**kissing**__._


	10. The Shape of Love II

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me. "And So it Goes" is a song that belongs to Billy Joel and the copyright holders to his music, as well as the people who own the Marianas Trench cover (both artists I highly recommend, by the way!). Oh, and "I Don't Care" belongs to Fall Out Boy – I don't use any lyrics for that song, but I mention it, and I want all my bases covered.

**Note :**That last chapter was a bit intense, ne? Don't worry, MetaPuff fans, all will be well! Also, when Meta Knight sings, he's singing the Marianas Trench cover of "And So it Goes" by Billy Joel – to get a better feel for this chapter, you should listen to it. :D

**Second Note: **If you want to know Mewtwo's story, play Pokémon Blue or watch Pokémon: The First Movie.

**Pairing(s): **Mewtwo/Jigglypuff, Pikachu/Yoshi, Meta Knight/Jigglypuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Shape of Love (II)<br>**

_Jigglypuff and Mewtwo were __**kissing**__._

Not in an obscene or sexual way, though; their kiss was soft and tender, yet powerful and passionate. It was all Meta Knight could do to keep his composure as he set the bowls of ramen beside the doorframe and walked down the hall. His heart felt as if it was being crushed by thousand-pound weights, but he made sure that his eyes stayed yellow.

Master Hand stopped him and asked, "Where are you going at this hour, Meta Knight?"

"I'm going flying, Sir – _please_," he took a shaky breath, "Please let me go. I'll be back in two to four hours, but I _really_need to fly right now."

Sensing that something was off, the hand waved. "Go ahead, but be careful; it might rain while you're out."

Nodding his thanks, the small swordsman walked a few feet from the mansion's front door and flapped his wings a few times. Then he took to the sky, making it a point to avoid the west wing.

Pikachu and Yoshi casually entered their bedroom and sat on Meta Knight's bed. "Here's your ramen," the latter said, handing the new couple their food.

"Where's Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked. "He seemed so determined to hear my – our – story."

_He was, until he saw the love of his life kissing someone else,_Pikachu thought to herself. Aloud, she said, "He went flying – he needed to clear his head."

The pink one nodded. "Well, should I wait, or should I just go ahead and say my piece?"

"Go ahead and talk," Yoshi answered. "Meta Knight's probably not gonna be back for a few hours."

"It all started with a Pokémon of legend, a man of greed, and a lab on an isolated island…"

* * *

><p><em>Maybe if I had told her how I felt sooner, that would've been <em>_**me**__ kissing her_. Meta Knight knew this was a ridiculous way to think – if she had ever loved him, she would've said something. He was more than sure of that.

To the wind, he sang, "In every heart, there is a room – a sanctuary safe and strong, to heal the wounds from lovers past 'til a new one comes along…"

"I spoke to you in cautious tones," his voice grew louder, "You answered me with no pretense, and still I feel I said too much – my silence is my self-defense. And this is why – " he held out the last word, "My eyes are closed; it's just as well for all I've seen. And so it goes, and so it goes – and you're the only one who knows..."

The swordsman's voice got softer, "So I would choose to be with you – " he gave a sad laugh, "As if the choice were mine to make; but you can make decisions too, and you can have this heart to break."

On _but you can make decisions too_, his voice gradually got louder, and softened again at _and you can have this heart to break_. A single tear ran down his face as he finished the song, "And so it goes, and so it goes – and you're the only one who knows…"

At that point, the heartbroken Dreamland citizen was so tired that he had to stop flying. He found a bench in the gardens that faced the horizon and unceremoniously sat on it – all he could think about was what he had seen in his room. Suddenly finding his mask to be a burden, Meta Knight undid the clasp and sat it beside him. Every emotion made itself present in his heart, and after a while, he couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow<em>," Yoshi whispered as Mewtwo and Jigglypuff finished their story. "That's _amazing_!"

Pikachu nodded. "Yeah, I just wish Meta Knight would've been here to hear it… Speaking of, I'm gonna go check on him. _Alone_." She grabbed a custom-made jacket and ran out. "Master Hand!" she waved, "Have you seen Meta Knight?"

"He's in the gardens – poor man," the hand sighed, "Heartbreak is a terrible thing to go through, especially the first time around."

"Thanks, Master Hand!" The yellow Pokémon walked to the gardens, knowing that he'd be as far from the mansion as possible. "Meta Knight?" she called out softly. Pikachu could barely hear the sound of crying, and followed it – thirty paces later, she found her friend, doubled over and shaking with the sobs he didn't want to release. It shocked her to see his mask set aside, as if he was letting himself feel for the first time.

"Meta Knight," she put a hand on his shoulder. "Meta Knight, it's Pikachu."

The look on his face was a mix of embarrassment, anger, and sorrow. "Hi," he said hoarsely. "How was the story?"

"Amazing, but I'm worried about _you_," she sat on the bench and gave him a friendly hug. "I honestly don't know what to say, but you don't need to be alone."

"Thank you," he inhaled, "It's about to rain, though – you should get inside or your boyfriend will kill me for letting you sit in the rain when it's cold."

"I have my rain jacket," she pulled on the hood to make her point. "And Yoshi will kill _me_ for letting _you _catch your death – let's go inside. I know a room where we can talk privately, and nobody will bother us. And at the same time, we can release ALL the feels!"

The swordsman put on his mask and made his eyes turn yellow. "And what room is that?"

"The Multi-Man Arena," she grinned as he perked up.

Outside the door to the arena, Meta Knight asked, "Are you going to join me, Pikachu?"

"Yeah, just give me a second – " she pulled a cell phone out of her jacket pocket. "Yoshi and I got these the day we went to the mall, let me text him and tell him where we're at."

* * *

><p>Yoshi's cell phone rang out with a bells-only version of 'I Don't Care' by Fall Out Boy. <em>At the M.M. Arena with M.K. – get <em>_**him**__ OUT of our room before we come back or all Hell will break loose. Love you!_It was from his girlfriend.

"Got a text?" Jigglypuff questioned, leaning into Mewtwo.

"From Pikachu – she and M.K. are fine, and they're training." _Now how do I kindly tell her that, unless Mewtwo wants to duel Meta Knight to the death, he needs to sleep in another room?_

"What kind of training?" Mewtwo asked. "I've noticed that they've added new features to the training program since I was a participant in these tournaments."

"Well, we have the Multi-Man Arena, the Home Run arena, and an arena for training with items – we also have a gym, a pool, and a weight-room."

"I'd like to try the Multi-Man arena," violet eyes lit up, "Unless you two want to sleep now."

"Let's go!" Jigglypuff jumped up, suddenly hyper.

"Wait a minute!" Yoshi waved, "Let's finish our food first, shall we?" The other two agreed and casually munched on their snacks while he sent a text:

_MT and JP coming to MMA. Get out now, or all Hell will break loose. Love you!_

Pikachu screamed in aggravation as she read the message on her phone. "I can't believe the nerve of this guy!" She called Yoshi and yelled, "**We were here first!**"

"I know that, Pik! But he's never seen the M.M.A. and Jigglypuff wants to – "

"Where are they?"

"Jigs is showing him the pool, gym, and all that first… So…"

"**You mean to tell me**," she said darkly, "**That you DIDN'T go WITH THEM?**"

"They made it blatantly obvious that they wanted to be alone," Yoshi sighed. "Just have Meta Knight teleport back here so they don't duel to the death!" He vaguely heard Meta Knight's voice in the background as Pikachu told him what was going on.

"Yoshi?" Meta Knight sounded hoarse. "We will be there in short order – and thanks for the warning."

"Not a problem, see you two in a bit!" the dragon flipped his phone shut.

About a minute later, the room went dark for an instance, then Pikachu stumbled in. "That… Was… _Awesome!_" she gasped as her boyfriend steadied her.

"It takes a while to get used to," Meta Knight plopped onto his bed. "Well, training was helpful while it lasted."

Yoshi groaned. "Meta Knight, you can't avoid him – them - forever."

"I know… I just figured that avoiding them for a few hours would keep me from wanting to _murder_ _him_."

"So are you gonna change rooms or what?" Pikachu asked.

Meta Knight laughed. "He's technically not a Smasher, Pikachu. Unless Master Hand formally invites him back to the mansion, it won't even be a problem."

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff and Mewtwo had taken down about a hundred alloys when he asked, "How long have you had feelings for me?"<p>

She kicked a green alloy. "Since the first time we had a decent conversation."

Mewtwo gave a soft 'hmm' in reply. "That's a long time."

"Yep!" she jumped on a blue alloy, "So, are you gonna ask Master Hand if you can come back?"

"Jigglypuff… I can't."

She stopped fighting to look at him.

"You know about the island, and how all the clones need me. Mew can handle things by herself for a while, but making a permanent leave? I can't."

_So when are you leaving?_

_After I see the gardens._

A red alloy punched her, and she flew off the arena stage. Mewtwo used his telekinesis to stop her mid-flight, and she floated back to him.

"Let's go," she whispered. "The gardens are the most beautiful when the sun's about to rise."

* * *

><p><em>It's Jigs – Mewtwo's leaving after I show him the gardens. I'll be back in time for breakfast. <em>Pikachu stared at this message for a few minutes before cursing under her breath as her mind awakened from sleep.

"What's the matter, Pik?" Yoshi mumbled sleepily.

"I'm going to **murder him**."

"Murder who?" Meta Knight asked – he had only slept for an hour or two, yet he wasn't tired. He had gotten used to sleep deprivation in his days on the Halberd.

"**Mewtwo**."

"What happened?" the two men in the room asked.

She showed them the text message. Meta Knight's eyes turned red, and Yoshi started shaking with anger.

"The nerve of him!" the dragon muttered. "How could he just… Just…"

"Just put her on cloud nine and then break her down?" Meta Knight finished his friend's thought. "Sometimes love just happens that way…" _Though that doesn't make me want to __**murder**__**him**__ any less._

"C'mon, M.K.," Yoshi yawned. "You know you'd like to kill him."

"Well, yes, but... I'd rather help Jigglypuff get past this."

Pikachu's phone rang again – this ringtone was an instrumental version of Greensleeves. _It's Jigs again – MT just left, have y'all gone to breakfast yet?_

She quickly replied, _No, we're still in the room. Where are you?_

Greensleeves played again. _The part of the garden where the chrysanthemums are_.

_We're on our way._

The word 'we' had actually referred to Meta Knight. "Go," Pikachu pushed on his back. "She needs you."

* * *

><p>"Jigglypuff? Jigglypuff, where are you?" Meta Knight called gently, hoping to not scare her.<p>

"Over here," her voice cracked as she sobbed.

"Oh, Jigglypuff," the swordsman gave her a hug. "It'll be all right – _you'll_be all right."

"This sucks," she sniffed. "I mean, I knew he'd have to go back, but I didn't think it'd be so soon, y'know?"

Meta Knight nodded, pushing his own heartpain to the side. "I know. Come on, let's get something to eat."

The two friends went to the cafeteria and ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Well, if there's one thing I've learned in the past day,_ Meta Knight thought, _It's that…_

_Love comes in all ways, in all times, in all places_, Jigglypuff mused.

_But the most important kind of love…_

_**Is the shape that makes you want to live as you're meant to be.**_


	11. Paradise

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me.

**Note:** I hope my muse for this fandom doesn't disappear again… -sigh- Anyway, as soon as I download/back up the other chapters for _Super Smash Party_, I'll start writing the next few chapters for it! Woo!

**Second Note:** In this chapter, I address severe depression, suicide, and suicidal thoughts. Please don't read if you're triggered by any of these things. Also, the depression Bowser talks about is, in my mind, similar to post-partum depression (which I only know about because I've had friends experience it; however, I'm no expert, so my interpretation is **not**to be taken as fact).

**Third Note: **This will be the last oneshot involving Mewtwo for a while! YAY!

**Pairing(s): **Meta Knight/Jigglypuff, Peach/Bowser.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Paradise<strong>

Mewtwo had been gone for months now, and Jigglypuff couldn't get him out of her head. Two particular scenes from his brief visit played as if they were on repeat – their first kiss, and the way he looked at her as he stood in the gardens with the sun rising behind him.

_He looked like an angel_, she thought to herself with a sigh. She hadn't been able to concentrate on Brawling since he left – Master Hand benched her from participating in (and watching) matches because it was obvious that she just didn't care about them anymore.

Jigglypuff's roommates – Pikachu, Yoshi, and Meta Knight – were all extremely worried about her. She was normally a hyperactive ball of happiness, but lately she had been depressed. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and cry; in fact, she would've done just that had her friends not dragged her out of their room.

One day, though, they all had to be at a Brawl. Having been suspended from even watching after yelling profanities at Master Hand, Jigglypuff just laid in her bed, bawling. Mewtwo had contacted her many times in his absence, but it just wasn't the same as him _being there_.

* * *

><p><em>I can't do this anymore<em>.

With that thought, the pink Pokémon stood and faced the locked French windows in her room. She desperately wanted to jump through them – if the glass didn't leave with severe enough cuts to make her bleed out, the fall would kill her. _This _was what she wanted, so why did she hesitate?

Shaking her head, she walked back to the door and gave herself a running start. As she jumped, two giant hands grabbed her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Jigglypuff!"

"What the hell did it _**look like**_, Bowser?"

The Koopa king sounded like he was about to cry. "It looked like you were going to kill yourself," he took a breath, "Jigglypuff, _**please**_ don't do it. Please. I'm _begging _you."

"Why not!" She fought to escape, stopping when she saw the tears in his eyes.

"The mother of my children killed herself a month after Junior was born," he murmured. "She was finally ready to get married when she was pregnant with Junior, but the depression took over, and one day I found her laying on the ground…"

"I'm sorry, Bowser."

"Peach has been helping me," he smiled as he thought of his beloved, "But Jigglypuff… Suicide doesn't just affect you. It affects everyone around you; the guilt and pain will be in your loved ones for all their lives. Nothing is worth taking your own life over."

She sighed. "What're you gonna do now, put me on suicide watch?"

"Yes, but not in the way that you're thinking of. I'll be your escort 'til Meta Knight comes back from his Brawl – which will be an hour or so. You can hit me, scream at me, scratch me, whatever. I don't care. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Jigglypuff shrugged. "Okay."

They walked around Smash Mansion, pointedly avoiding the Brawl Arena. "So… What made you wanna do it?"

"Heartbreak."

Bowser nodded understandingly. "I know how it feels – it took me _years _to get Peach to be my friend, let alone give me a chance in the romantic aspect. Do you wanna know what I learned in that time?"

"Sure."

"Endure to the end. We all face trials – we laugh, we cry, we smile, we fall – but the end result of how you handle your problems _truly i s_worth waiting for. I promise it is; I know that right now, you're hurting more deeply than you ever have in your life, and it sucks. The only thing I can tell you to do is to live for the sake of living; let your friends spoil you rotten, do things you've never done before. Give yourself time to heal."

"Thanks, Bowser. I guess not doing anything has made this worse, huh?"

"Yep. But you can get past this. People other than Mewtwo are _very _much in love with you – "

"Who!" Jigglypuff really was curious about this newly-announced admirer. "Who is it!"

"It's not my place to tell you," Bowser answered. "He'll let you know when he feels the time is right." He laughed as she pouted.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Meta Knight!" Jigglypuff ran to meet her roommate. "How was the Brawl?"<p>

"It was all right, I suppose… How are you?"

She smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a long time. Had to have some sense talked into me – thanks for that, Bowser."

"No problem," he grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a date."

"So why were you talking to Bowser?" Meta Knight asked as they walked the mansion grounds.

Jigglypuff laughed nervously. "You'll just get mad if I tell you."

Meta Knight looked at her. "Please, Jigglypuff? If I get upset, it's just because I care about you."

"I almost jumped out of the windows. In our room."

* * *

><p>"…<em>Why?<em>" he whispered as he grabbed her hand. It took everything he had to keep his voice from shaking.

She looked at him, and was surprised to see that his eyes were the deepest shade of blue she'd ever seen. "I… I dunno. I was just hurting so much, and – "

"Because of Mewtwo?"

Jigglypuff flinched at the name. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you talk to Pikachu, or Yoshi, or…"

"Or?"

"Or _me_. I'm not a fan of his conduct by any means, but I'll listen to you anytime you want to talk to me about him," he silently demanded his heart to stop breaking.

It didn't listen.

"Thank you, Meta Knight," she squeezed his hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why have you been acting so weird around me lately?"

Meta Knight started. "What do you mean?"

"The night Mewtwo came, you avoided me, and now when I talk about him… You…" Jigglypuff suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's jealous of me, you know, <strong>_**Mewtwo said as he wrapped his arm around her.**

_**As well he should be,**_** she rolled her eyes, **_**though I seriously don't think he's jealous. I'd be flattered if he was, but… He's unbreakable.**_

* * *

><p>The Dreamland swordsman snapped his fingers in front of Jigglypuff's eyes. "I what, Jigglypuff?"<p>

Shaking her head, she replied, "Every time I talk about Mewtwo, you get angry."

"You're one of my best friends, and he hurt you."

A tilt of the head accompanied her next question. "Did you see us kiss?"

* * *

><p><em>Did you see us kiss?<em>

It was relatively simple question, but the answer was complex. If Meta Knight said 'yes', Jigglypuff would know about his feelings for her; if he said 'no', he'd have to come up with some fabricated nonsense – yes, he could hide things, but when asked a direct question, he was a **horrible** liar.

"Yes."

Jigglypuff took a few minutes to put all the pieces together. "You… have feelings for me? Romantic feelings?"

A sigh. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Another flashback came to the pink Pokémon: <strong>"<strong>_**…People other than Mewtwo are very much in love with you – **_**"**

"**Who!**" Jigglypuff really was curious about this newly-announced admirer. "**_**Who is it!**_**"****

"_**It's not my place to tell you**_**," Bowser answered. "**_**He'll let you know when he feels the time is right**_**." He laughed as she pouted.**

* * *

><p>"Jigglypuff?"<p>

She jumped. "I-I'm fine. Just remembering things, that's all."

"Well?" Meta Knight's heart raced. If she didn't return his feelings, they'd still be friends – that much was certain. But if she did…

"I've had a crush on you for a while – I know everything that's happened lately may make you think otherwise, but it's true. I mean, yeah, I still _care_ about _him_, but I'd like to give 'us' a chance."

Meta Knight's eyes turned white. "Really?"

"Yeah," she blushed, "I mean, if you're willing to give me – "

He grabbed both of her hands and smiled at her behind his mask. "How would you like to go flying with me tonight?"

* * *

><p>Hours later, the pair stood on the roof. Meta Knight flapped his wings and asked, "Are you ready for this?"<p>

Jigglypuff nodded as she took his hands. Before she knew what was happening, she was up in the air, and heading toward the lake. A gasp of amazement escaped her as her feet skimmed the water, which glowed from the moonlight – she took a chance to look up at her companion, and she gasped again as she took in his silhouette.

In that moment, he was _beautiful_.

"Say something, Jigglypuff?"

"This is _wonderful_!" she nearly squealed as they made their descent. "Can we do it again?"

"Anytime, Jigglypuff. Anytime."


	12. What?

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me. Also, I don't own any of the fanfics or the dramatic readings I refer to. They belong to their respective authors, and the dramatic readings belong to NTom64, The Helldragon, FastestThingAlive, and Random DCE of the Hellfire Commentaries team – I highly suggest you look them up on YouTube!

**Note:** This particular chapter/episode of this collection is my take on the 'characters find fanfiction about themselves' scenario – it has no relation to any of the previous chapters. **The dramatic readings I refer to happen to be readings of extremely vulgar, graphic fanfictions. If you look them up, be prepared for the worst of the worst that happens in crack-fics. I bear no responsibility if readers of this chapter look these up unprepared.**

**Second Note: **The all-italic parts are excerpts from the dramatic readings; and in order, they are "A Cheesecake in Time", "The Hedgehog Prince", and "Cared Too Much". The last one is a Care Bears fanfiction, but it's so hilarious that I had to include it!

**Pairing(s): **None.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong> **What?**

"Luigi! Wario! You two _have_to come listen to this!" Ike called from the lounge of Smash Mansion.

"What is it?" the green-clad brother asked tiredly as he walked in.

"I found this _thin g_on the internet called 'fanfiction'," the mercenary told him as other Smashers entered the room, "People in different universes write about different characters of different 'fandoms' – t.v. shows, movies, books, etc… And they've written about us!"

As he said this, he pointed to a link on the top of the screen. "They've also started 'shipping' us – to 'ship' is to support a couple, and some of the ones about us are _insane_!"

"So what're we listening to?" Wario asked, obviously not caring about this new revelation.

Switching to the YouTube tab on the Internet window, the blue-haired man clicked the play button and laughed.

* * *

><p><em>On an irritable and grumpy morning, Wario sat on the bed; it was Valentine's Day, and he was all alone. His chest ached in sorrow for the love that he could never share…<em>

* * *

><p>As the story went on, and the story talked about Wario's 'satisfied ass', everyone in the room busted into laughter. Luigi took it with a grain of salt, since he had learned that Pauline's World (as he so dubbed it) was full of merciless, possibly insane people; Wario was also amused, though slightly embarrassed at the writer's way of describing his backside.<p>

"I agree with that Helldragon guy!" Red shouted between bouts of breathlessness, "What kind of metaphor is **that**?" he asked, referring to a line about kisses and dirty water in a river.

"Pause it!" a couple of voices shouted. "We need to get the other adult Smashers!"

"Pfft, I'll rewind it! This is comedy gold!" Ike guffawed as he did just that.

"Zelda! Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Meta Knight! Peach!" a voice full of laughter echoed down the hall. "All of you need to come to the lounge ASAP!"

"What for?" Meta Knight questioned suspiciously.

"Ike has just discovered fanfiction," Yoshi chuckled.

"…Oh my God," Peach sighed. "Here we go again."

"_Again_?" the small swordsman asked.

Jigglypuff snorted. "I'll tell you that story later – did Ike find stories or dramatic readings, Yoshi?"

"Both, but there's a group of guys who are doing dramatic readings of other people's work, and let's just say, it's better than last time!"

By the time the other Smashers of the appropriate age were in the room, Bowser had taken over the computer chair, "Are we ready for this, guys?"

After the sounds of approval, the Koopa king clicked the 'play' button, and the laughter continued.

"Here's another one!" Kirby hollered, pointing to a link on the right-hand side of the page. "_The Hedgehog Prince_…" he muttered.

"Click it, click it, click it!" Wolf, Fox, and Falco chanted.

Shaking his head, Bowser clicked it, unprepared for the oncoming comedic horror.

* * *

><p><em>"…Did he just use plumbing on the hedgehog?" The Helldragon asked.<em>

"Yes, he used plumbing on the hedgehog! May I continue?"

"Go ahead…"

On the eighth night, Sonic climbed into bed with Mario…

"What the** hell**?" Sonic bellowed as the story concluded with implications that the red-clad plumber was a hedgehog molester.

"Pauline warned me about things like this," Mario shook his head, "But that… That's just **sick**!"

"Cared Too Much," Jigglypuff mumbled as she looked at the computer screen. "Click that one!"

Because of the fact that the reader and his friends couldn't resist the urge to laugh as they read the Care Bear fanfiction, the room as soon consumed by the sounds of various giggles, chortles, and reactions to this particular dramatic reading.

_Where were they before, when Fun-Shine and Braveheart started doing the drugs -_

-_**Disney Land.**_

At that remark, Bowser literally fell out of the chair, and almost every other Smasher in the room was doubled over or laughing on the floor. Meta Knight was the only one standing, the only one who had made an attempt to keep his composure, but even he couldn't help the amused cackles that escaped his lips. The video had to be restarted about five times, but finally the group caught this line and the rest after it:

_-When they started doing the raves and getting on high with the E, when they started doing the Care Bear smack and sharing needles; no, they were not there!_

Eventually, the dramatic readings came to an end, but the amusement continued as they all took turns reading fanfictions in different fandoms. At the end of the night, only one question remained in Smash Mansion:

**What?**


	13. Spotlight Oh Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me. The song "Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)" belongs to Patrick Stump. Not me.

**Note:** So this chapter spoils part of another fic I'm working on; the story is, Master Hand has decided to host a karaoke event, attendance is mandatory even if singing isn't, and this chapter is Yoshi's way of letting Pikachu know how he feels about her.

**Pairing(s):** Pikachu/Yoshi, Meta Knight/Jigglypuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia)<strong>

Karaoke Night at Smash Mansion had, so far, turned out to be a success. The singing hadn't been too shabby, everything on the buffet was delicious, and every Smasher who had invited a guest from their home world had been having a blast.

_So why am I not having a good time?_ a certain Pokémon thought to herself. _Is it because the guy I have a crush on hasn't swept me off my feet yet? …That was dumb. Of course that's why. I had a fantasy in my head and it's not gonna happen. Oh well._

"Pikachu!" Wolf yelled at his friend. "Hello? We've been trying to tell you something for the past five minutes!"

"More like two and a half," Meta Knight shrugged, noticing that his other roommate was waving at him from the stage, "But anyway, Yoshi's going on stage, and asking me to join him. Should I?"

"Do it, do it, do it!" Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Samus, and Wolf chanted.

Reluctant to leave the pink Pokémon, Meta Knight did as his friends suggested; his eyes changed from their usual yellow to a bright green as the one on stage whispered something to him. After making himself comfortable on a stool, Yoshi pressed a few buttons on the karaoke machine.

A bright, catchy drumbeat and piano riff started off the song. Yoshi picked up his microphone and started singing, "Every word's a new regret if you say it right, right; every wound can be forgotten in the right light. Oh nostalgia, I don't need you anymore, 'cause the silent days are over, and need is at my door – "

Meta Knight joined him at the chorus, "They might try to tell you how you can live your life, but don't-don't forget it's your right to do whatever you like, you like, you like, you like! 'Cause they might try to tell you how you can live your life, but don't-don't forget it's your right to do whatever you like, you like, 'cause you can be your own spotlight! You could be your own spotlight, you could be your own spotlight – you could be the star, you could shine so bright – you could be your own spotlight!"

Yoshi took the lead. "Depression is a little bit like happy hour, right. It's always gotta be happenin' somewhere on any given night. Oh nostalgia, I don't need you anymore – I just hope, my perfect stranger, that my kids look more like yours - "

* * *

><p>The chorus repeated, then Meta Knight had his turn at the main vocals, "So I had a little bit of back luck, no one in this grumblin' world stopped. A little sweetness keeps just out of reach, 'cause compassion is somethin' they just don't, just don't teach, teach, 'cause you could be your own spotlight – "<p>

Jigglypuff couldn't help but notice how the strobe lights seemed to emphasize the face that her best friend almost _glowing_ in his enthusiastic happiness in the moment. Seeing that his eyes were closed, she took a few pictures with her cell phone's camera, and she grinned when he opened his eyes shortly afterward. _That's it_, she thought. _I'm in love with him_.

* * *

><p>The chorus rang again; a spotlight shined on Yoshi as he set down his microphone and walked toward Pikachu, one hand outstretched. She took it with an ecstatic smile on her face as they danced, and he continued to sing, but now he was singing to her. "You could be the star, you could shine so bright… You could be your own spotlight!"<p>

Pikachu's brown eyes lit up as they met Yoshi's sapphire ones. Being familiar with the song, she sang along, "You could be the star, you could shine so bright – you could be your own spotlight!"

The song ended with the dragon holding the Pokémon in a dip; just after failing to notice that several pictures had been taken, he slowly lifted her up and kissed her. A whole minute or two passed before the other residents of Smash Mansion started cheering wildly for the new couple.

_Goodbye, daydreams – hello, reality!_


	14. I've Got This Friend

**Disclaimer: **Brawl belongs to Nintendo. Not me. The song "I've Got This Friend" belongs to the Civil Wars. Not me.

**Note: **Here's another [more than likely going to be left out] chapter for _Smashin' Karaoke_.

**Pairing(s): **MetaPuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: I've Got This Friend<strong>

"M.K. and Jigs, you're up!" Sonic called from his place at the karaoke setup. "Singing… I've Got This Friend by the Civil Wars, right?"

"Yep!" the pink Pokémon replied with a grin. "Can we have stools to sit on?"

Right on cue, two stools appeared seemingly out of nowhere, landing next to each other as the two Smashers approached the stage. "I'm ready when you are, Jigglypuff."

Noticing the subtle nod from the pair, Sonic pressed the play button, and a soft guitar riff started the song.

"I've got this friend," Meta Knight started out, "I don't think you know him. He's not much for words, his head and his heart in play. Oh, I've got this friend – I love his romantic… All that he really wants is someone to hold him back."

Jigglypuff joined him for the chorus, "Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh – if the right one came, if the right one came along! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh – if the right one came along!"

Then she soloed, "Ooh, I've got this friend - I don't think you know her. She sings a simple song that sounds a lot like his… Ooh, I've got this friend holding onto her heart, like it's a little secret – like it's all she's good to give."

They both sang the chorus, "Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh – if the right one came, if the right one came along! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh – if the right one came along!"

"It'd be such a shame," Meta Knight glanced at her, somehow managing to stop his eyes from changing color.

"If they never meet," Jigglypuff responded with a similar look.

"She sounds lovely…" He looked back to the audience again.

"He sounds right out of a dream…" She still had her eyes on him.

"If only," he almost whispered as he gazed at her again.

"If only," Jigglypuff actually turned her body to face him.

The pair joined together for, "If only…" before going back into the chorus. "If the right one came – if the right one came along!" As the words rang out, the Dreamland resident turned to face his dearest friend

Jigglypuff sang the phrase, "I've got this friend," a couple more times before Meta Knight joined her for the finale:

"If the right one came along!"

Wild applause snapped the duo out of their reverie. Blushing, the pink Pokémon set down her microphone and hurried out of the gym. Unsure of what to do, Meta Knight simply let her go and went to get punch.

"What the heck are you doing, M.K.?" Yoshi asked. "Go after her!"

The small swordsman shook his head. "No… She'll come to me when she's ready. Until then, I'm going to drink, eat, and listen to the next few people sing."

"Speaking of which," the dragon asked, "Who's next?"


End file.
